


The Night Before

by geckoch



Series: Smut!!! On Ice [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Dirty Talk, F/M, Pegging, soft cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoch/pseuds/geckoch
Summary: In retrospect, maybe the second biggest strap on would have been a better choice for the night before the GPF short programs. But, at the time, JJ and Isabella just couldn't resist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from the kinkmeme here:
> 
> https://yurionicekink.dreamwidth.org/881.html?thread=20081#cmt20081

"Please." His arms were shaking as he reached back to hold himself open, two fingers of each hand in his already-sloppy hole. She'd fingered him until he came while he ate her out, but her greedy King JJ wanted more.

God, he was irresistible like this. Isabella adjusted the end of the toy that was inside her - a comfortable size on her end, not the monster cock JJ was begging for. "Shhh," she soothed, pressing against the lean muscles of his back and letting him feel the size of the dildo between his thighs. "I'm going to give you what you need."

He wriggled underneath her, so amped up and jittery she wasn't sure he'd be able to relax enough to take it. It was a hair's breadth bigger around than her fist and, unlike her fist, it stayed that diameter for the whole length of her forearm. He'd taken it before and that had been so hot, but they'd been on vacation then, with nothing to do but fool around. Not hours before he had to skate in the GPF.

She shifted back, sliding her hands down to his hips, and pressed the head of the toy against his swollen, red rosebud. Her gorgeous, slutty fiancé looked like the after shot in a porno already and still he was desperate for her to despoil him further. "That's it, JJ, there." She pressed in the first inch, feeling the toy press against her from the inside as its other end forced JJ wide open. "Is that what you needed?"

"Yes!" The pleading in his wail made her clench around the toy even as she stroked his hips comfortingly.

She pressed deeper, using both her hips to push into him and her hands to pull JJ back onto the huge cock that was splitting him open. He was pliant in her hands, whimpering and letting his knees slide into the splits for her ease of access. She rocked her hips to make progress forwards, stimulating them both in the process. For her, it was a pleasant, easy press like she might use to get herself off in the bath. But for JJ, she knew, it would be brutal, the stretch and shift of that massive, hard, silicone cock rearranging his insides.

"All right, baby?"

He whimpered. "Yeah. Oh, oh, Isabella!"

"I'm only half way in." She slid a hand around to feel above his pelvis from the front. "I think if I put it all the way in you, I could feel it from here."

His hips bucked back, taking another couple inches inside him and making her gasp at the sharp thrust inside her. "Please," he moaned, "please put it all in. Put it all in and then fuck me with it, I can take it."

She kissed the back of his neck breathlessly, groping for one of his hands. She found it and squeezed it in hers. "I will. Hold my hand. I think it's going to hurt you. Tell me if you want to stop."

In one long, slow thrust, she forced the rest of the toy, inch by inch, inside him. The pressure on her g-spot was maddening. When she her hips were flush against his ass, she took a moment to listen to his ragged breathing and slide a hand around to feel his belly. It was faint, but she was sure she could feel the hard silicone of the toy disdending it ever so slightly. She heard him moan and knew he understood what she was touching.

She slid her hand lower. JJ's cock was still soft from their previous exertions but he was dripping precome. She liked that. She hopes she could make him come soft, maybe more than once, with this huge toy dragging past his prostate, forcing everything inside him to its own shape. She realized she was already fucking him, with shallow, involuntary movements of her hips. This was what he did to her, her irresistible JJ. 

"I'm going to fuck you harder now," she told him, still holding his hand. "Are you pretending you can't stop me?"

He nodded, face against the pillows.

"But you could," she murmured as she pulled back, JJ's hole making an obscene, needy sound around her cock. "Couldn't you? The only reason this is happening is because you're so desperate to get that slutty hole of yours stuffed, isn't it?"

Whimpering and clutching her hand, he nodded again. When she thrust all the way back inside him, his wail covered her moan. 

With difficulty, she fell into a punishing rhythm. She knew she'd feel the effort in her hips, thighs, and back for days but it would be worth it for the way JJ shook and spasmed under her, sobbing as she fucked him through his orgasm. She came with the little toy inside her moving just right and she thought she could come again soon with JJ shivering and overstimulated under her. 

"You're perfect," she moaned against JJ's neck. She abandoned her big thrusts to drive deep and rut against him, so she could rub her clit against the toy and slide her free hand from his hip to his limp cock. She was gentle, just cradling his package in her palm. JJ was a grower and she liked him tiny and soft just about as much as she liked him big and hard. "Can you come again?"

Even thick with helpless crying, his voice was cocky. "I can try." 

She kept grinding into him but it was obvious that wasn't enough. With a tender kiss on his shoulder to aplogize for letting go of his hand, she trailed her fingers around the stretched rim of his hole, feeling it cling to the huge toy she was rocking inside him. "I think you need a little more, my king." She kissed his neck as she slowly began to slide a finger inside him.

His breath caught and he stared crying out. "Oh! Oh, god! Oh!"

"There," she murmured, sliding a second finger in, "feel how easy they go in? Your body knows to take anything from me, JJ."

He moaned. "Oh god, Isabella."

Even with the strange sensation of the monstrously huge toy in him alongside her fingers, it was easy for her to find JJ's prostate. She worked him there as she ground her clit against the toy, making it rock inside him. The way he wailed and babbled for her was going to get her off quick, so she sped up her fingers to match the faster hitches of her hips. She came with a moan as she felt him spurt into her hand, soft cock twitching against her palm.

Panting, they began the slow work of disentangling themselves, Isabella pressing idle kisses to JJ's back as they worked. Finally, the toy slid free of JJ's hole, leaving him gaping wide. He rolled onto his back with his legs spread wide, giving her a cocky grin to go with the display.

Her fingers traced over the loose, swollen rim of his hole. "I love seeing you like this." She stretched up to lay chest to chest with him and kissed his lips. "I love you."

"I love you," JJ murmured between kisses. "I love you so much."

"Are you going to be sore tomorrow?"

"Mm-hm, but don't worry it'll affect my skating." He planted a kiss on the tip of her nose and winked at her. "Just remember that every jump I hit, I'll feel you inside me, fucking me while I skate in front of the whole world."

They giggled together, kissing some more. "Now _that's_ winning gold," Isabella began.

"JJ Style!" they finished in unison. Tomorrow was going to be a triumph.


End file.
